


La création d'un monstre

by chhhaaa



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chhhaaa/pseuds/chhhaaa
Summary: Les montres sont cachés, ils ne sont pas toujours ceux auxquels on s'attend.
Relationships: La Barbe Bleue | Bluebeard/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	La création d'un monstre

Il était une fois un jeune homme de 19 ans du nom d’Henri. Blond, grand, une barbe fournie et soyeuse. Il était réservé et aspirait à une vie palpitante, regorgeante d’aventures. Son beau-père était une enflure de premier ordre, il battait sa mère, buvait et le détestait. Un soir, après une dispute particulièrement violente Henri sortit par la fenêtre pour aller se réfugier dans un bar. Une fois à l’intérieur, il s’assit seul et commanda une vodka. Il était dans ses pensées quand un homme plus âgé vint s’assoir près de lui. Il était grand brun, la quarantaine. Le jeune le regarda mais n’y prêta pas plus attention. L’homme commanda un whisky puis le bu en silence. Henri commençait à être dérangé par le comportement de son voisin, il posa son verre calmement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois dans un WC, il sortit son téléphona et envoya un texto à son ami : « Mec y’a un gars trop chelou au bar, si je réponds pas dans 20 minutes ramène ton cul ».

Henri après avoir pris une grande respiration sortit de la cabine. Il sentit son corps projeté sur le sol et sa tête frapper violemment contre ce dernier. Son esprit partit ailleurs pendant un long moment. D’un coup une main puissante le releva. Il ouvrit les yeux, face à lui, l’homme du bar. Henri tenta de prononcer un son mais l’homme lui coupa la parole. Sa voix était douce et assurée. « Ça va ? Je t’ai trouvé par terre, viens dehors ». Il sentit son corps flotté et d’un coup l’air fouetta son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration. Son corps se détendit instantanément. L’homme le regardait. Henri n’osait pas bouger. Le moment se suspendit. Le plus âgé avança son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Henri ouvrit grand les yeux et repoussa l’homme qui se mit à rire. Henri incrédule resta immobile. Le plus âgé sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit au jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux me revoir, appel moi.

Il s’éloigna lentement, monta dans une voiture de course noire sans se retourner. Henri ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il resta un moment dehors puis retourna à l’intérieur du bar. Il s’assit et commanda un whisky.

***

Henri n’arrivait plus à dormir. Pour une raison obscure son esprit était sans cesse occupé par cet homme étrange qui l’avait abordé. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Le seul élément qu’il avait était la carte, la carte sur laquelle était imprimé un numéro de téléphone. Mais qui imprime son numéro sur une carte pensa Henri. Il sortit son téléphone, regarda la carte et prit son courage à deux mains. Il entra le numéro, cliqua sur envoyer un message et écrit : « Demain 18h ? ». Envoyer. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna. « Demain 18h, une voiture passera te prendre ». Henri rigola. « Vous n’avez pas mon adresse ». Aucune réponse.

Le lendemain à 18h une voiture était garée devant la maison d’Henri. Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre et fut choqué par la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Comment il avait eu son adresse. Il envoya un message : « Vous êtes quoi un psychopathe ? ». Aucune réponse. Henri se décida donc à prendre cette voiture pour voir ou cela le mènerait. Il monta donc dans la voiture. Les vitres étaient tintées. À l’intérieur une autre vitre, il ne pouvait voir le chauffeur. Le trajet fut long et Henri commençait à s’impatientait. La voiture s’arrêta. Henri ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un manoir gigantesque digne d’un conte de fées. Sa bouche s’ouvrit instantanément. Après un moment ébahi il se ressaisit et frappa à la porte. Lorsque la porte en bois s’ouvrit l’homme se trouvait derrière en costume, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes étaient dans une pièce luxueuse plongée dans la pénombre. Une cheminée ornée de pierres précieuses éclairait légèrement la pièce. Sur les murs des tableaux aux cadres baroques. Un canapé ovale habillait le centre de la pièce. Les deux hommes se tenaient à quelques mètres de distance sur le canapé. Le silence. Un raclement de gorge de Henri rompu ce silence assommant. Henri stressait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se toucher les mains, les yeux rivés vers le sol. L’homme alla chercher des verres dans une grande armoire en bois. Il servit une subsistance brune, surement du Whisky. Il tendit un verre à Henri qui hésita mais le saisit. Il le but d’une traite. Silence. Il leva le regard et croisa celui de l’homme qui se tenait debout devant lui lui tendant la main.

\- Gilles.

***

Quelques semaines plus tard, Henri était allongé dans un lit aux draps de satin. À côté de lui, Gilles endormi. Tout s’était passé très vite, Henri était retourné voir l’homme qui lui avait parlé de voyages, de livres, sa vie était intrigante. Plus il parlait plus Henri ressentait une envie, une soif, une soif de connaitre cet homme. Gilles était un homme d’affaires voyageant aux quatre coins du monde, Henri était fasciné par ce personnage, il le désirait. Brusquement, le jeune homme fut projeté en dehors de ses pensées par le bruit de son ventre affamé, il alla dans la cuisine pour manger et calmer sa faim. Une fois dans le couloir il remarqua une porte en bois rustique aux charnières rouillées, elle avait l’air d’une souillon dans un palais royal. Il s’approcha de la porte et tenta de l’ouvrir. Rien, elle était verrouillée. Il grimaça, sa curiosité ne serait pas comblée ce soir. Après avoir englouti un sandwich il retourna se coucher. Gilles était toujours endormi, il avait l’air calme, doux. Henri se coucha à ses côtés et observa son amant. Sa peau était belle mais marquée par l’avancée de l’âge, ses yeux étaient d’un bleu profond qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. Après un moment d’observation Henri ferma les yeux et s’engouffra dans le monde des rêves. Cette nuit-là il fit un cauchemar atroce ou il se retrouvait enfermé dans une pièce sans porte ni fenêtre. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle coupé, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentit des bras forts entouraient son corps, sa respiration ralentie, il se laissa bercer par ces bras protecteurs et se sentit entouré d’une force étrange mais apaisante.

Gilles et Henri entretenaient une relation depuis quelques mois. Henri admirait son amant avec une force démesurée. Un soir ils étaient tous deux dans un salon très lumineux. Le canapé en velours côtelé faisant face à un écran surdimensionné. On se croirait dans un cinéma pensa Henri pour lui-même. Sur l’écran, un vieux film avec une « espèce de bête en costume bleue et une fille qui n’a pas l’air heureuse d’être là » mais Henri n’y prêtait guère attention. Son esprit était occupé par cette porte verrouillée, il avait essayé d’en parler mais Gilles avait coupé court la conversation. Intrigant. Le film défilait, Gilles le regard toujours fixé sur l’écran. Sans tourner la tête il se mit à parler :

\- Je ne serai pas la semaine prochaine. Un voyage d’affaires. Tu peux rester ici et inviter qui tu veux mais je te donne une seule règle : ne pas ouvrir la vielle porte en bois. La clé est dans le tiroir de la chambre, personne ne doit y toucher.

\- Euh d’accord.

Gilles se reconcentra sur le film et laissa Henri dans l’incompréhension.

Le lundi matin Gilles partit donc pour l’étranger. Après lui avoir dit au revoir Henri appela son groupe d’amis pour leur proposer une fête le soir même. Il prépara le manoir pour accueillir les invités et parti s’habiller. Il hésita un moment puis opta pour un jean, un t-shirt et une chemise. En passant devant le tiroir il ne put s’empêcher de l’ouvrir, devant lui se trouvait une vieille clé rouillée. Il referma brusquement le tiroir et sortit de la chambre.

Ses amis arrivèrent, ils se mirent à boire. Au bout de quelques verres Henri commençait à être plus détendu. John son meilleur ami qui était lui aussi complètement saoul lui lança le défi de se teindre la barbe en bleu. Henri rigola et rétorqua qu’il n’avait pas le matériel. John sourit et sortit de son sac une coloration. Henri leva les yeux au ciel puis se résigna, il s’assit sur le sol. Une fois la couleur appliquée John s’écria :

\- Maintenant tu es barbe-bleue !

Le groupe se mit à rire. La soirée continua et les amis furent de plus en plus alcoolisés. Une fois le groupe parti Henri se posa dans le lit pour écouter de la musique. Son regard était attiré vers le tiroir, il ne pouvait enlever cette idée de son esprit alors il se dirigea vers ce dernier. La clé se trouvait là juste devant lui, comme prit d’une pulsion il la saisit et la fourra dans sa poche. Son comportement altérait par la dose d’alcool dans son sang il entreprit d’ouvrir la porte verrouillée. Une fois devant cette fameuse porte son corps fut parcouru d’un frisson inexplicable. Il déverrouilla la porte. Son cri résonna dans le manoir. Devant lui, se trouvait une rangée de têtes d’hommes accrochées aux murs. Le sol était couvert d’un sang marron et odorant. Pris d’un relent il lâcha la clé qui tomba dans une mare de sang. En la ramassant il se rendit compte que le sang n’était pas sec et qu’il avait marqué la clé. Pris de panique il verrouilla la porte puis couru dans la salle de bain pour tenter de nettoyer les traces en vain. Lorsque la tache disparaissait enfin elle se reformait aussi tôt. Le jeune homme s’écroula sur le sol.

***

Henri était endormi sur le sol de la salle de bain, la clé dans la main. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses membres semblaient endoloris. Il se releva, se regarda dans le miroir. Pas beau à voir se disait-il. La clé toujours dans sa main, toujours tachée. Henri prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois à l’intérieur il remit la clé à sa place. 

Le reste de la semaine fut long pour le jeune homme qui ne cessait de penser à cette foutue clé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne s’était pas enfui du manoir, après tout son amant semblait être un psychopathe meurtrier mais il attendit le retour de Gilles dans la peur et l’angoisse.

Le samedi alors qu’Henri était en train de dormir dans le canapé la porte du manoir grinça. Il se releva d’un coup, devant lui, Gilles, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Original le nouveau style. Le bleu te va bien.

Henri lui lança un regard d’incompréhension avant de se rappeler sa soirée arrosée. Gilles n’attendit pas de réponse et se retira dans la chambre. Une boule d’angoisse s’installa dans la poitrine d’Henri, elle était si imposante, oppressante qu’elle lui coupait la respiration. Son amant ne revenant pas il s’assoupit dans le canapé.

Henri se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, il ne comprenait pas où il était. Après quelques secondes ses yeux s’adaptèrent à la luminosité et il comprit. Il était dans la pièce verrouillée. Sur les murs, les têtes décapitées. Sur le sol, une mare de sang. Un cri roque retentit. La porte s’ouvrit, Gilles se tenait là un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Henri ressentit une force s’emparer de son corps et sans savoir comment il se rua sur Gilles en hurlant de toutes ses forces projetant ainsi son corps sur le sol. Il courut dans la chambre et s’enferma à clé. Il entendait les pas du maitre du manoir s’approcher, il observa la chambre, il était bloqué. Des coups retentirent sur la porte, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Henri commença à paniquer il se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs, tous les meubles de la pièce. Au fond d’un placard il trouva une arme à feu, il la saisit et la pointa vers la porte. Il tira une fois, les coups continuaient, deux fois, encore des coups, trois fois, un bruit sourd, plus de coups. Henri resta stoïque. Au bout de quelques minutes il se décida à ouvrir la porte. Sur le sol, le corps de Gilles, inanimé. Le jeune garçon sourit, fouilla le corps pour récupérer la clé, attrapa Gilles par les jambes et traina le corps jusque dans la pièce sombre. Il referma la porte un sourire sur le visage.

Moralités :

La curiosité, malgré tous ses attraits,

Coûte souvent bien des regrets.

Mais finalement est-elle toujours,

Un si vilain défaut de vautour.

Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas,

Une naissance pas à pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce projet j'ai voulu complètement retravailler le conte de La barbe-bleue dans un contexte moderne. Le projet initial consistait à enlever l'aspect sexiste du conte mais suite aux propositions j'ai complètement revu mon projet. J'ai choisi premièrement de faire un couple gays mais aussi d'apporter du mystère sur qui est finalement barbe-bleue dans ce conte. Les personnages sont inversés et la fin laisse planer le doute sur le futur d'Henri alias Barbe-bleue. L'idée générale est que les gens ne sont pas noirs ou blancs mais qu'on ne sait jamais qui est en réalité le monstre de l'histoire ou qui deviendra un monstre.


End file.
